


Wrong Place, Better Time

by keylimepie



Series: Charlotte 'Verse [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Background Poly, Blood and Gore, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fix-It, Laundry, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: Lady Toni's plan to ensnare Sam Winchester runs into a bit of a complication. Sam's lovers are not amused with the unexpected visitor.*spoilers through 12.02*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this too seriously. I badly needed the catharsis after 12.02 and my characters insisted upon a cracky little "save Sam" revenge fic. It sort of fits into the 'verse but probably stands alone okay if you haven't read any of that. The basic premise is Sam/Gabe/Mel polytriad and major canon divergence from s6 and that's probably all you need to know.

The bunker was pretty quiet. Castiel and Dean had a hunt, Charlotte and Bailey were at school, Sam was reading quietly in the library, and Gabriel had flown off to somewhere across the world to find a particular herb that he insisted would make the birth go that much smoother. They had just another two or three months to prepare, and Melanie was beginning to wash and tuck away newborn clothes and diapers. She was coming down the hallway with a sturdy wicker basket of clothes on her hip, moving softly in her fuzzy slippers, when she saw the back of a neatly dressed blonde woman standing in the doorway ahead of her. There was a gun in the woman’s outstretched hand, pointed at Sam. 

“I’m here to take you in, Sam. You Winchesters need to be stopped,” the woman was saying. 

“Put the gun down, lady, and let’s talk,” Sam said, starting to move towards her. But Melanie could see the women’s shoulders tensing in preparation to fire, and she lunged at her with the laundry basket and the full weight of her body. She knocked the woman into the edge of the table, sending the gun skidding from her hand, and pounced on her to subdue her as she fell. But the woman twisted and was grabbing at her. Melanie got a knee into the woman’s ribcage, but the woman had her wrist and was scrabbling for something in her pocket. Sam had reached them and grabbed at the woman’s arm, but she was struggling, twisting, trying to bite at him. She was a fierce fighter and this was not going to be easy. But Melanie, though ungainly in pregnancy, was also rather irritable in pregnancy, with puffy ankles and constipation to boot, and she was just having none of this. She slammed the flat of her palm into the woman’s face, breaking her nose. She followed that with a solid punch to the temple, knocking her out. 

“How the hell did she get in here?” she marveled as Sam dragged her to a chair and tied her there. 

“Exactly,” Sam said. “Hey, Gabriel, sweetie? If you’re not too busy, can you please fly on back home? We have a… well, a situation.” 

“I’ll say you do,” said the archangel suddenly beside him. “You kids alright? Mel? Didn’t overdo it, I hope?” He touched her briefly for reassurance, one hand on her temple, the other on her belly. 

“We're alright,” she sighed. “But this chick apparently came here to kidnap Sam.” 

“What is she?” Sam asked. 

“And is she alone?” Melanie wondered. 

Gabriel leaned in close. “Oh, she’s thoroughly human. And there’s… mmm, one more human woman in a car outside.” He snapped his fingers. “And now she’s in the drive-thru of a Tim Hortons in Ottawa.” Sam, meanwhile, was going through the woman’s pockets. A phone, lockpicking tools – nothing that would gain entry to the bunker – and what seemed to be ingredients for spellwork. Candles, herbs, bones. Three knives. A notebook and pen. Sam started to flip through it. 

“She’s Men of Letters,” he said in awe. He pointed at the symbol inside the cover of the notebook. 

“This is all about you,” Melanie said, pointing to a page as he flipped. A list down one page of facts and notes about Sam. True vessel of Lucifer, sex with demons, demon blood drinking. “Well, some of it. What’s this ‘Trials to Seal Hell’ and ‘failed to’ – what?! ‘failed to kill demon Dean’?” Melanie looked up at Sam, astonished. “Is there something-“ 

“No! I have no idea what that is about!” 

“Honey, if you’d done the Trials to Seal Hell, you would have died,” Gabriel scoffed. “I don’t know how or why you’d get that notion into your head.” 

“There’s a list for Dean, too,” Sam said. “Some things he did do – the deal for my soul, breaking the seal in Hell. But going to Purgatory? And… making friends with a vampire there?” Sam frowned. “And what’s this Mark of Cain?” 

Gabriel whistled. “Haven’t heard about that old thing in a while. Wherever she’s getting her information from… they know some pretty obscure shit.” He pressed his fingers to the woman’s temple. “Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,” he exclaimed. 

She opened her eyes and stared around at them. “Who are you?” she asked, looking at Melanie and Gabriel. 

“No, no, the one who’s tied up does the answering,” Gabriel said in an exasperated voice. “Now, what do you want with Sam? And how did you get in here?” 

She smiled a tight smirk of a smile. “Oh, I really don’t think so.” 

Gabriel sighed. “Suit yourself.” He placed his hand on the top of her head concentrating. A faint glow extended from his fingertips, and the woman gasped. A few moments later, he pulled his hand away and she slumped, gasping. 

“Lady Toni Bevell. British Men of Letters. Hopped on a plane and flew over here to end the Winchesters’… er, ineptness… because the sun was going out. Only, something happened to your plane, Sister. Not only did you cross the Atlantic, you crossed multiverses.” 

All three humans stared at the archangel. “Okay, so, Readers Digest version, there are different ways things could have played out, different versions of our lives. There’s one where Lucifer kills me for realsies, you spend a much longer time in Hell… lots of bad shit goes down. Ends with Dad’s sister … no, I’m not even getting into that right now. Well our little friend here comes from that version. Which is why only half of her notes make any sense.” 

Lady Toni gave a mirthless chuckle. “If you say so, Mr… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” 

“Gabriel.” 

She stared at the archangel. “You’re supposed to be dead.” 

“Not here I’m not. Sorry to disappoint. Now… let’s get back to, what are your intentions?” 

“The world will never be safe with the Winchesters running amok. They need to be controlled, all the hunters controlled, working efficiently and with careful precision.” 

“You’re fucking delusional, lady,” Melanie exclaimed. “No one can control a Winchester.” 

“Maybe you can’t.” She fixed a disdainful eye on Melanie. “Though I suppose having him knock you up is a common enough trick to attempt it.” 

Melanie slammed a fist into Toni’s chest, then yanked her hair. Sam stepped forward to put his arms gently around Melanie’s shoulders and ease her backwards, though she came away with a fistful of loose blonde hairs, which she threw on the floor. 

“I don’t expect to be able to explain to you what it is to love someone,” Sam said snarkily. 

“Oh yes of course, I’m the heartless one and Sam Winchester is the hero of the day. Sam Winchester, who rarely manages to save anyone, at best exacts messy revenge in the end. So much better than an educated, preemptive mission to eradicate threats before they take out any humans.” 

“Preemptive murder, really?” Sam said, shaking his head in disgust. 

“Of monsters,” she said with an eyeroll. “It’s pest control, Sam.” 

Gabriel looked over at her with steely eyes. Sighing, he pressed his hand to her head again. When he pulled away this time, his face was downright stormy. 

“You are the monster,” he growled out, the echo of his voice ringing throughout the bunker. 

“Gabriel, what-“ Sam started to ask. But Gabriel ignored him and leaned down over Toni, his hands gripping her arms and squeezing. His eyes glowed with golden fire. 

“I looked into your future in your proper universe. I _saw_ what you do to Sam.” 

“You can’t possibly-“ 

“You would torture him. Cutting, burning, cold water.” 

“Seems pretty standard and predictable,” she admitted. 

“You would give him hallucinations, try to break his mind, make him see everyone he’d loved and lost, everything he carried guilt over.” 

“Oh, that would be quite doable. If Sam proved to be a tough nut to crack, certainly.” 

“And, you despicable pile of monkey shit, you would, if you could not crack him that way, you would wrangle a spell to make him believe that he was in bed with you to try to loosen his tongue. Wooing him, with wine and candlelight. Twisting it into a grotesque caricature of a beautiful fantasy.” 

She chuckled. “I’ll bet it would work, too.” 

“And when he came back to consciousness, confused and ashamed and disgusted with himself, you would mock him for what you had just done to him.” 

“I would do whatever was necessary to get information, naturally. Capitalizing on Sam’s weaknesses seems quite logical, does it not?” 

Gabriel pulled back and straightened his back up, a twisted smile on his face. “I think that’s all I need to hear. I’ve made my Judgement.” With that, he snapped his fingers and Lady Toni Bevell exploded in a messy shower of red. 

Melanie stepped backward, seconds too late. “Ew,” she said, brushing off her skirt uselessly. Then, “Ugh, Gabe, my laundry.” The hapless wicker basket of laundry, sideways on the floor, was now covered in disgusting goo. 

Sam exhaled loudly. “Gabe, was that really necessary?” 

“Sam, I saw… I never want to see anything like that…” Gabriel choked out a sob and squeezed Sam in a tight hug. “Oh my love, my love,” he moaned into Sam’s chest. 

"Shhhh, it’s not real. This is. Us, here and now.” Sam stroked the archangel’s hair soothingly. Melanie wrapped her arms around Gabriel from behind, awkwardly sideways due to the baby bump, and leaned her cheek against his shoulder blade. They stayed like that for a long time, basking in the comfort, love, and protection. 


End file.
